Carry Me from the Dark
by Ariellabella
Summary: Gabriella's life has turned violently upside down and she tries to bury her pain, what happens when it becomes too much? Troyella


Chapter 1 – Things have changed

She wrung her hands nervously as she paced back and forth in the small room. Tears had clouded her eyes and she cringed at the sound of her parents fighting, again. Her father had decided to come back, after his stint in rehab and Gabriella wished so much that he hadn't.

Sinking down onto the bathroom floor, she shook listening to glass shatter against the wall. She and her mother had been happy, finally settled into their home and enjoying their life, but he came back to ruin everything, just like always.

A knock came on her bathroom door and she glanced at her watch, it was eight, Troy was there. When she didn't say anything he pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Gabi, are you in here?" he saw her huddled in the corner and rushed forward. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and looked up to meet his eyes, hurt shining through the tears. Reaching up he placed a hand on her cheek and furrowed his brow.

The sound of more glass shattering made him leap to his feet and he made to leave the room but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Don't," came her strangled whisper. His eyes were wide but he nodded mutely and sank to the floor beside her. Turning, she sank into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He whispered soft soothing words and stroked her hair.

They sat like that, Troy giving all the comfort he could and Gabriella clinging to it with everything she had.

----

"Hey Gabi!" Troy called as she hurried down the hallway to her. She rounded on him with a bright smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she responded and waved to her friends before moving with him up the stairs to their favourite meeting spot. Troy watched her intently, taking note of the smiles, her laughing, and the sparkle in her eyes; she was a completely different person from the one he had seen last night. They had sat togeather, Gabriella falling asleep with her head pillowed on his shoulder and he carried her to her bed, leaving off her terrace the same way he had come in. Now it was as though none of that had happened and he was worried.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, settling onto the comfortable little bench.

Sitting beside her, he took on of her hands. "Gabriella, are you okay?" He noticed the smile drop from her face and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "But last night-."

"I was upset, that's all, it was no big deal, just forget about it." She had stood, looking anywhere but at him. "We need to get to class."

Following her down the stairs he bit his lips in confusion. "But Gabi-."

"Troy don't," her voice had hardened slightly and she looked defensive. "Forget about it. From now on we can meet at your house. I'll see you at lunch." Just before she turned, he caught the flash of pain in her eyes and wanted to run after her, to find out what was happening.

The bell rung and he cursed silently before darting down the hall to his class.

-----

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to concentrate on the lesson but her mind continued to wander. Attempting to push the thoughts of her parents fighting out of her mind, she dug her nails into her palm.

"_I'll take Gabi away to somewhere you won't be able to find us!"_

"_Just try, I will find you where ever you go, we've been playing this game for years, you know very well I will always win."_

"_I'm going to call the police."_

"_You will not!" _

_Screaming. A crash. _

"_Gabi go back upstairs! Stay in your room!"_

"_But mom-."_

"_Go!"_

She yelped as her nails pierced her skin and blood welled up on the surface.

"Gabriella?" the teacher had stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Is everything all right?"

She stammered, "fine- I just- I need to go to the restroom." The teacher nodded and she walked stiffly to the door.

Once in the hall she broke out into a run, not stopping until she had skidded into the bathroom. Breathing heavily, she bit back the nausea making her stomach roil. Calming herself down, she washed her hand off.

"Get a hold of yourself Gabi," she whispered a she looked into the mirror, making sure she looked right. But she didn't, Gabriella knew she was imagining it but she looked like a different person, her troubles so evident in her eyes that she flinched.

A chime startled her and she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. A new text, from her mother-

_Don't come home tonight. _


End file.
